This cancer research program has two primary targeted areas for development and cooperative implementation. The first is a broad-based clinical program in pharmacology and investigational cancer chemotherapy. Patients to be studied and treated are adults with both hematologic malignancies and disseminated solid tumors. They will be treated with investigational drugs or drug programs or with combinations of various agents or therapeutic modalities as developed by the principal investigator, his immediate associates, or other members of the Southwest Oncology Group. Studies will include trials for anti-tumor activity (Phase II), and comparative trials to determine optimal treatment for a given disease (Phase III). These pharmacologic studies carried out in a university hospital environment will also serve as a component of student, housestaff, and physician education. Specialized research interests in our institution facilitate multidisciplinary research, specifically in the areas relating to tumor staging and kinetics, to treatment in leukemia, lymphoma, myeloma and various solid tumors. This work is targeted toward the development of predictive cancer chemotherapy.